


I'm Ill With The Thought Of Your Kiss

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [14]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Sibling Incest, Slash, Slow Dancing, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me and I’m yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ill With The Thought Of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



"Tell me you want me," Zac whispered as he danced with Harry to the slow song playing at the bar Kate and her fiancee Carrick had dragged them too. 

They were out celebrating Kate and Carrick's engagement and Zac may have had a bit too much to drink but he didn't care. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night.

"You're drunk," Harry reminded him as he moved away slightly looking a bit perturbed with Zac. "You don't know what you're saying."

Frowning Zac leaned back into Harry, closing the distance Harry had made. "Tell me you want me and I'm yours," he whispered again as he buried his head into Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of the honey and milk body wash Harry used and it was a scent Zac could get used too, a scent he liked just like he liked being in Harry's arms..

"You know you'll never be just mine," Harry said though this time he didn't move away from Zac. "You'll still always belong to Taylor too," he reminded Zac and Zac closed his eyes because he hated that reminder. 

Hell he was beginning to resent the fact that just a month ago Taylor had stepped back into his life and dropped a bomb and now, well now, Taylor lived in an apartment a block away and somehow they had fallen into a pattern of having hate sex after the night Taylor had finally listened to Zac's album.

"But I'll be yours," Zac whispered out as he left a light kiss on Harry's skin. "I want so badly to be yours instead of his," he sighed as he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Harry. "Just one night H, Just one night let me be yours," he pouted knowing that was all he really wanted.

He just wanted one night to be with someone else again because it had been a while, the last person had been Alex Greenwald and that was a year ago and who better than Harry? 

"Just one night," Harry finally spoke his voice coming out soft almost like he was scared or vulnerable. "But tomorrow we don't talk about it and you'll go back to being Taylor's."

Zac nodded his head eagerly as he leaned in to kiss Harry softly on the lips, an action that surprised him because he had never expected that kissing Harry on the lips would feel that good.


End file.
